


Проклятые

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Magical Realism, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Songfic, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Каждое второе число месяца мы собирались у кромки Запретного Леса и поминали усопших. Каждое второе число месяца мы заново расшивали раны на сердце, а затем вновь сшивали – грубыми неумелыми стежками. Война не отпускала нас.Agnes Obel - The Curse





	Проклятые

Завершался первый послевоенный год.

Каким он был, этот год? Неуместным пробелом в строке, провалом в памяти, бледным призраком. Пустота — это то, что нас переполняло. День ото дня, ежечасно, ежеминутно. Каждое второе число месяца мы собирались у кромки Запретного Леса и поминали усопших. Каждое второе число месяца мы заново расшивали раны на сердце, а затем вновь сшивали — грубыми неумелыми стежками.

Война не отпускала нас.

* * *

— По ночам я снова и снова умираю, — рассказывал Гарри, привычно потирая бледный шрам на лбу. — А вместе со мной — Сириус, Люпин, Тонкс, Фред… Снейп. Дамблдор. Они все умирают на моих глазах. Каждую чертову ночь.

Я выдуваю волшебные мыльные пузыри, и в каждом из них разноцветно отражаются мои друзья и их боль. Гарри — со смертью на плече, она ему как друг, Гермиона — с вырезанным поперек души презрительным: «грязнокровка», Рон, выросший на добрый десяток дюймов — не физически, Джинни с дырой в груди и Невилл, с руками, по локти вымаранными в змеином яде.

А еще есть я. У меня тоже есть свои шрамы и регалии, но я никому их не показываю.

* * *

Когда наступила зима, чувства притупились. Мы по-прежнему виделись. Бродили по мерзлой земле, пинали ногами заиндевелые твердые комья, ловили руками редкие снежинки и пытались понять, что с нами происходит.

— Мы не всех добили, — сказал однажды Рон.

* * *

Нет, наша жизнь не походила на анабиоз: были дела, были новые впечатления, была суета. Но тем отчетливее проступала фантомная боль военных потерь. Они покинули нас — наши друзья, наши близкие, наши наставники и… наши враги. Пожалуй, именно к последнему мы оказались не готовы.

Гарри все еще не смирился со смертью Волдеморта — его мучали условные рефлексы, наработанные за годы непрерывной борьбы. Он все ждал, когда вновь раскалится шрам, но тот… молчал. А Джинни — мне рассказывал Рон — плакала по ночам. Она что-то потеряла в Гарри после той роковой победы. Никто не говорил мне, что. Но я догадывалась. В Гарри жил Волдеморт, и Джинни это нравилось, но она бы никогда не поверила в эту странную правду.

* * *

Чтобы заполнить внутренние пустоты и не слышать эха собственных одиноких мыслей, мы отчаянно восстанавливали справедливость. Мы посещали каждый судебный процесс, мы следили за поисками каждого пропавшего без вести Пожирателя Смерти, мы не пропустили ни одного поцелуя дементора.

— Азкабан не такое уж мрачное место, когда в нем вершится правосудие, — заметила Гермиона после того, как дементор жадно высосал тщедушную сущность Алекто Кэрроу.

Я взглянула на Гермиону — она улыбалась, но только ртом. В ее глазах блестела влага.

Мы часто бывали в Азкабане — нам нравилось видеть, как враги получают воздаяние, мы удовлетворенно кивали, скалились, щелкали пальцами. А потом выходили во внешний мир еще более опустошенными. Мы жаждали большего, нам все было мало. Война не отпускала.

…А засыпая, мы вновь и вновь окунались в кровавую баню битвы за Хогвартс, вновь и вновь слепли от зеленых вспышек, вновь и вновь распахивали рты в безмолвном крике, хватаясь за воздух и протягивая руки к тем, чьи лица уже почти растворились в тумане времени.

Мне иногда снились пустынные холмы — они взирали на мир слепыми глазами, и я знала, что где-то за ними царит покой. Покой, в котором растворились ушедшие. Смерть была равнодушна к цвету их знамен — ее объятия для всех были одинаково ласковы.

А в одной из своих ночных грез я бродила по руинам Хогвартса. Осторожно ступая по обнаженным костям древнего замка, я поддевала ногами одуванчики, и они разлетались белым снегом по ветру. Вокруг было так тихо, что я слышала, как шумит моя кровь, пробираясь по венам от кончиков пальцев до сердца и обратно. «Ты-про-кля-та, вы-про-кля-ты», — выстукивала бесстрастным ритмом большая пульсирующая машина в моей груди.

* * *

— Что ты ищешь? — спросила я как-то раз Гарри, когда мы гуляли по Запретному Лесу.

Он не отрывал взгляда от земли и делал длинные паузы между шагами, чтобы присесть к палой листве и лихорадочно вонзить в нее дрожащие руки.

— Я бросил здесь воскрешающий камень… В тот день… В ту ночь…

— Ты правильно сделал. Зачем он тебе теперь? — я накрылась волосами и теперь смотрела на Гарри будто бы через дверную щель — мне так интереснее.

— Я хочу воскресить Волдеморта.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы снова убить его, — и он заплакал.

Я знала, что Гарри сказал правду. Но камень мы так и не нашли.

* * *

Я снова выдуваю мыльные пузыри. В каждом из них цветным глянцем отражаются те, кого мы ненавидим. Волдеморт — и его несбывшиеся мечты о бессмертии, Беллатриса Лестрейндж — и ее полоумный хохот, Фенрир Сивый — с багряным от крови ртом, Алекто Кэрроу — и черные плети в ее руках, Антонин Долохов — с темными глазами-провалами, полными ненависти.

Они останутся в нашей памяти надолго.

* * *

А весной мы обнаружили, что над всеми приговоренными уже опустились их дамокловы мечи.

— Каждый получил по заслугам, — глухо подвел черту Невилл.

— Каждый получил по заслугам… — эхом отозвалась Джинни, ее рыжая голова покоилась на плече Гарри.

Но проклятие не спало. Оно пульсировало мощными волнами, сотрясая гравитационное поле нашей жизни. Мы не знали, где таится их зловещий источник, но чувствовали его близость и его могущество, способное разворотить мир даже на расстоянии сотен и тысяч световых лет.

Острее всех его зов слышал Гарри. Его шрам не болел, не напоминал о себе, но болело нечто другое — глубже, неосязаемее, сильнее…

…Однажды на рассвете мы обменялись сигналом — старые монеты Отряда Дамблдора каждый хранил, словно священную реликвию. Было второе мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года. Тревожные, утомленные и постаревшие — ровно на год, ведь теперь мы отсчитывали свою жизнь с победы — мы взошли на холм у моря, чтобы сплавиться вниз по текучему песку на дикое побережье.

Холодное море слепило белым шумом, ветер превращал наши волосы во вьющихся плетьми змей, вокруг нас буйно росла дикая трава. Ее было так много, и она была такая яркая, что нам сразу стало ясно: исток проклятия здесь.

Он действительно был здесь. Когда зло пало под нашим напором, мы не стали воздвигать ему надгробия, но вынесли за черту обжитого нами мира — туда, где никто не станет его искать, чтобы оплакать или воскресить. Пустынный пляж превратился в кладбище для одного трупа.

Струны воздуха вибрировали от напряжения, когда мы соединили волшебные палочки, чтобы поднять из-под песка нетронутое тлением тело. Мертвое тело поверженного врага, глядящее в пустоту алыми глазами. Источающее черную магию, напоминающее высохший лист — яркий, но безжизненный.

Волдеморт — заветный ключ ко всем нашим бедам, нашей боли, нашему отчаянию. Ядовитые чары, реликтовым излучением исходившие от его безжизненной оболочки, безмолвно проклинали наш мир, такой хрупкий и нежный после страшной, опустошающей войны.

Не сговариваясь, мы уничтожили блеклые останки Адским Пламенем — оно с удивительной точностью пожрало их, не оставив после и пылинки. Мы стояли, смотрели, вдыхали, слушали. И ждали.

…Шли секунды, минуты, часы. Вечность. Мы молчали, не глядя друг на друга. Проклятие не спадало. Мир, которому исполнился год, по-прежнему давил на нас невыносимой тяжестью. Бессмысленно бороться с проклятием, которое в нас самих.

* * *

Зло, павшее на нас, не исчезло. Нам оставалось одно — верить, что оно не коснется наших детей. Они не узнают, что такое мир после войны — изможденный, израненный мир.

Я выдуваю мыльные пузыри. В них разноцветно отражается мое лицо и лица тех, кто будет после меня. Они улыбаются. У них все хорошо.


End file.
